Ririka Momobami
Ririka Momobami is a character from Kakegurui. She's the Vice President of the Student Council at Hyakkaou Private Academy and the identical twin sister of Kirari Momobami. Ririka's family is aligned with the family of Yumeko Jabami. Appearance Ririka's face is mostly hidden throughout the series by a white, theatrical comedy mask that provides vocal distortion. As Ririka is the identical twin sister of Kirari Momobami, the two of them share all of their facial features as they both have pale skin, long platinum hair (gray hair in the anime) with bangs that are styled in a hime-cut and light blue eyes. Unlike Kirari, Ririka keeps her long hair down and she doesn't wear lipstick or painted nails, unless if she is posing as Kirari. Ririka wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. A red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie, and black/grey colored stockings and the academy's issued footwear: brown colored loafers with black soles. Personality Ririka is a very quiet and stoic person who often acts as an observer. Despite her silence during the Student Council's meetings, she's mostly in step with Kirari Momobami (Ririka's twin sister). However she does seem to be less cold, as she acted very shocked, when Midari Ikishima poked out her own eye. It's revealed that when she doesn't have her mask on, Ririka is an incredibly shy and somewhat socially awkward person, who visibly has a lack of self-confidence, which makes her a complete opposite of Kirari. However, despite this blatant disparity, she was able to disguise herself as her twin sister and perfectly copy her behavior during the meeting with their family. Acting as another person is also a kind of mask for her. She seems to be quite perceptive, readily recognizing Rin Obami's trickery during their match. In spite of her amenity, she can be manipulative sometimes, forcing Mary Saotome to gamble against Miyo Inbami and Miri Yobami, placing Yumeko Jabami's life on the line. Ririka is a very skilled gambler, which is implying that she might be the reason why Kirari has so much power within the clan. Story Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler ]] During the first season, Ririka isn't seen doing anything, but she is usually standing silently besides Kirari Momobami (Ririka's twin sister) where she is always present at all meetings of the council, but never comments on anything. When it was time to meet with the Momobami Family, Ririka dressed up as her sister and left the academy, leaving Kirari behind with her mask. Sayaka Igarashi ran to her while she was boarding the helicopter and told Ririka to stay (thinking it was Kirari). Ririka then acted like her sister and said that she she leaves the academy in her hands. When Sayaka continues to panic, Ririka tells her to shut up and flies off. ]] In the family meeting, she is stating how incredibly worthless they are and how greedy their behavior is. She invites them all to the school, if they really want to see what Kirari has created. Later, she is called by Runa Yomozuki, who tells her about the events, that played out at the academy. Runa also mentions that she and Kirari's switch was revealed. Kakegurui XX ]] During the presidential election, Ririka was looking for Mary Saotome, who she bumps into her and her mask falls off, in which she quickly puts it back on and then proceeds to take Mary with her. Once they're alone, only in the presence of Inaho Yamato, Ririka suggests a gamble. She puts one of her 100 votes in one of her closed hands and Mary has to guess, where the chip is in. If she gets it right, she can keep the votes. If she gets it wrong, she has to join Ririka in the presidential battle. And even if she wins, Ririka would simply follow Mary around. Mary was against it and wanted to leave until she heard about Yumeko Jabami being poisoned. Mary then ripped Ririka's mask off, saying that she can't trust someone, who doesn't even show their face. She then questioned, whether Ririka was ordered or wanted this herself. This left Ririka thinking. When Mary got a phone call that Yumeko was in trouble, she realized that Ririka organized the Nim Type Zero game, so that Mary would be forced to get the votes. Then Mary gripped one of her hands open, the correct one. Since then Ririka followed Mary around everywhere she went, wanting to fight alongside her. She also got more open towards Mary, taking the mask off for her. It seems like Ririka enjoys being around Mary, however, it isn't the other way around. Mary wants that Ririka starts to act on her own and not just under the orders of her sister. Thus Mary decides they should gamble. If Ririka wins, she is allowed to accompany Mary during the fight. It seems that Ririka won off-screen, since she is still seen following Mary around. Mary still doesn't like her and gets annoyed at her. She later also gets invited to the auction. At first, Ryota Suzui believes, she might be behind it, but Mary can clear those suspicions, since Ririka herself is quite surprised by the auction. Shed oesn't take part in it to much. When Yumeko challenges Rei Batsubami to bet it all, she takes the scene and explains that the Jabami name is worth 3 billion Yen and for both of them to wager something equal. She then decides for a simple coin flip to decide their fate. She flips it and it lands in Yumeko's favor. Shortly after that, she challenged Nozomi Komabami to gamble with her. When asked by Mary, why she did so, Ririka explained that she related with Nozomi. After Nozomi's crushing defeat, Ririka then accepts her as an ally and Nozomi joins them. Ririka then wants to gamble against Rin Obami. At first Ririka's moves were easily readable. But then, unexpectedly she turned the tables and proved to everyone, that she was playing for herself and not on Kirari's behalf. Ririka displayed great confidence and gambling skills during the game. Rin set up a fake game, but Ririka saw through his trick and tossed him out of the election. After the game, she questions whether Ryota is also Yumeko's partner. But Yumeko states, he is a friend which suprises Ririka. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) ]]In the spinoff parody, Ririka is only depicted as her "Vice president" persona, always wearing her mask. She never speaks, causing misunderstandings with her fellow Student Council Members. She expresses herself by writing, drawing or mimicking what she wants to convey, usually with poor results. Her mask often changes to reflect her emotions. E.G. Blushing or sweating. She often accompanies Kirari Momobami, assisting her in various ways. One time, Mary Saotome finds her spare mask on the ground and she is mistaken for Ririka by the entire Student Council, just because she's wearing it. Midari Ikishima is the only one to notice that there is something different about her, but that's only because Mary is showing more of her legs than Ririka does. In another story, Ririka and Midari casually meet Yumemi Yumemite in a cafe where they wanted to buy certain sweets. When Yumemi admits that she is struggling to find inspiration, Ririka starts writing something, however, she only wanted to draw a panda. Drama In the live action, a masked Ririka is played by Maiki Kimura. When her face is finally revealed, she is played by Elaiza Ikeda who also plays Kirari Momobami's role. Ririka has black hair in the drama, but it is later shown to be only a wig and her natural hair color is the same as her sister. This is how Kirari is able to switch places with her. Because of Kirari's absence in Season one, Ririka replaced her in some scenes. She is the one who interrupts Yuriko Nishinotouin's match, accompanied by Sayaka Igarashi, and throws a housepet tag at Yumeko when she loses. Ririka is also responsible for removing Itsuki Sumeragi from her position in the Student Council. In Season two, she leaves the school on a black car instead of a helicopter. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler *A Boring Woman (Non-Speaking) *Slit-Eyed Woman (Non-Speaking) *Tempting Woman (Non-Speaking) *Refusing Women (Flashback, Non-Speaking) *Love-Dancing Woman (Disguised As Kirari) *Selective Woman (Disguised As Kirari) *The Woman Who Bets Her Life (Disguised As Kirari) *Gambling Woman (Non-Speaking) ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Women Again (Non-Speaking) *The Women of Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch This Woman *Communicating Women (Non-Speaking) *The Girl who Changes (?) The Connected Woman (?) *The Hollywood Star *The Logical Woman (Flashback) *The Woman Who Bears The X *The Null Woman Chapters Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler * A Boring Girl Etymology *The name Ririka is written in katakana (リリカ), which has no special meaning. *"Momo" (桃) means "Peach tree." Trivia *Ririka and Kirari Momobami are voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) and Michelle Ruff (English). ** Ririka and Sinon from Sword Art Online have the same voice actors in both Japanese and English. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families